1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to war game devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved war game marking grenade wherein the same utilizes a main body housing and an enclosed gas cylinder to hurtle fluid marking spheres exteriorly of the housing for marking purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of war game devices of various types has been developed in the prior art to accommodate the sport of war games wherein individuals indicate casualties and the like by the imparting of a marking fluid upon an opposing party of individuals. An example of such a device may be found in the prior art to include U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,606 to Skogg wherein the marking fluid of specific composition is presented as commonly used in the prior art within a gelatin capsule suitable for use in sports and game exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,828 to Mills utilizes a toy gun with a dummy bullet ammunition utilizing vegetable matter within the bullet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,601 to Diamond sets forth a launchable aerosol grenade forcibly ejected by the use of pressurized gas medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,061 to Armer sets forth a land mine for use in a war game forum wherein pressurized gas upon its release will impel a slurry of marking material onto an opposing individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,137 to Armer utilizes a storage container and a frangible container utilizing marking fluid for imparting upon an imposing force in a war game scenario for indication of contact with the opposing force or party.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved war game marking grenade wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.